Imp (Plants vs. Zombies)
The Imp, or also known as Z-Mech, is one of the secondary antagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an Imp that equipped with his Imp Blaster and the ability to pilot his Z-Mech battle suit to fight the plants. History ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Z-Mech appeared in Arena as one of the boss fights. He was first floating into the lawn while being covered in a force field. After that, he summoned his battle suit, then he used one of his attacks (firing his missiles or summoning zombies). When defeated, the mech itself self-destructed and the Imp extinguished into ash. However, if not defeated, he flew away with his mech on. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series He made his appearance as one of the playable characters on the zombie's side. His top Zombie variant, Z-Mech 11011-3, or also known as Steve, was first appeared when the players entered his portal. He introduced himself and gave them the first quest to get the Imps to the park. When the first quest is completed, he quested the players to silent the music from the plants. After the second quest is completed, the players had to help him on vacation as a Special Ops. Finally, after the players completed all three quests, he congratulated them and let them open another portal, or meet Dr. Fizzician in his lab. In Agent Citron's quest, Triangulation Station, the Z7 Z-Mech appeared as a boss. When he saw the signal, he teleported to earth and battled against the players. Also, in his another quest, the S.R.H.IMP appeared as a boss, who is Iron Ball's bounty. He also returned in this game as one of the playable zombie of Attack Class. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' He returned in this game as one of the playable characters on the Zombies' side, and he leads Hearty and Crazy classes. Background In his introduction comic strip, when the plants tried to chase him, he ran to his lab and unleashed his battle suit to scare them away. Plant Missions In IMPossible Mission, Green Shadow, Citron and Grass Knuckles intruded his lab while explaining his plan with Dr. Zomboss. He uses his battle suits to fight them, only being defeated with Citron's spindash which made him and Zomboss unconscious. Zombie Missions In Code Orange! Citron Invades!, when Dr. Zomboss saw Citron, Rose and Grass Knuckles knocking his flag on the moon, he ordered Z-Mech, Brain Freeze and Rustbolt to fight them. The plants and zombies had a battle, until Citron managed to defeat Rustbolt and Brain Freeze. However, before he could finish Z-Mech, he used his robotic leg to kick him and the rest of the Plant Heroes out of the moon. Variants Imp *Lil' Drake *Pylon Imp *S.H.R.IMP *Z7 Imp *Party Imp *Scallywag Imp Z-Mech *Drake Mech *Pylon Mech *S.H.R.IMP Z-Mech *Z7 Mech *Party Mech *Scallywag Mech Powers and Abilities *'Imp Blasters': A dual of blasters that shoot out lasers at plants. *'Flight': The Imp can fly in a short time with his jetpack. Also, in Plants vs. Zombies 2, he can be seen flying while being covered in force field. *'Gravity Grenade': He can stun a plant and sucks them towards its epicenter while lifting them off the ground with it. *'Robo Call': He can use his phone to deploy his battle suit to fight plants. *'Impkata': He can spin around and shoot plants an=round him. *'Missile Madness': He can fire his missile to deal 3 damages to a plant and 1 damage to the rest of the plants on the field. *'Rock Wall': He can increase a zombie's health by 5 when this card is played. *'Brute Strength': When this card is played, he can increase a zombie's strength by 3. *'Electrobolt': If this card is played, he can fire an electric bolt that deals 3 damages to a plant. *'Zombie summoning': He can summon zombies during his battle in the second game. Zombies summoned *Bug Bot Imp *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie Weakness The Z-Mech battle suit is powerful, but it can only being used for a limited time. Without it, he becomes more vulnerable. Other appearances Plants vs. Zombies comics He appeared as one of the supporting antagonist in the comics as Citron's archenemy. Also, a variant of him, Citron Smasher, being piloted by the same Imp, used to defeat him, only being destroyed by an E.M.Peach Mass Effect: Andromeda The Z7 Imp with the battle suit appeared as an Easter Egg in Pathfinder’s Quarters. Gallery Z-Mech Leaving.jpg|Z-Mech leaving in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Missile MadnessH.png|Missile Madness Z Mech Battle for neighborville.png Trivia *The Z-Mech is based on the robot Titan from Titan Fall, and the Imp is based on the Pilots from the same game. *In his Plants vs. Zombies Heroes description, he likes watching giant mecha anime. *Despite the fact the name "Z-Mech" is used for the battlesuit, it also used to refer to the Imp. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mischievous Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Parody/Homage Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains